Life Begins
by kitara251
Summary: The Masaki household welcomes the newest member of the family.TenchiXRyokoXAyeka moment.


A/N: First of all, Ayelei is a character my godsister made up from the depths of her weird ass mind. She fits in this story as Washu's other daughter. Also, Tenko and Nagisa are the 'rumored' names' of Tenchi's and Ryoko's child. I like both names so I put them in the story.

Secondly: I mixed the Tenchi Muyo/Universe series together to see how it would work out with the characters.

Lastly: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!! *regains composure*

Anyway…on with the story

"5…6…7…8…PUSH!!PUSH!!" The pink-haired scientist yelled to the laboring young woman.

"ARGH!!!" She gritted through her teeth as the contraction hit harder than the last one. Behind her, a young man held her steady and whispered encouraging words to her.

"You're doing fine. Just keep going…" He lulled her as she leaned back into him to catch her breath. As soon as she caught it, another contraction tore through her, causing her to yelp out in pain.

The pink-haired 'girl' fidgeted with some tools before proclaiming that the "head was crowning". "1…2…3…PUSH!"

Tears fell from the laboring woman as the pain increased. _This hurts so much. How did she manage to do it two times?!_

"The head is out! Stop pushing until I tell you to resume!" The young woman nodded as she shut her eyes. She heard a suctioning noise but didn't care what it was for. The only thing that preoccupied her mind was the pain coursing through her._ Not even Kagato caused this much pain…_

"Okay Ayeka?! Here we go again! 1…2…3…PUSH!!PUSH!!"

"Is the baby here yet Sasami-oneechan?" A little girl with light purple hair asked. Ryo-Ohki (in humanoid form) handed Sasami a couple carrots the little girl rinsed off.

"Not yet Mayuka-chan." She smiled warmly at the almost five year old as she chopped the fresh carrots. "Washu-oneechan will let us know. Right now, it's important that we prepare a wonderful meal to replenish everyone and to welcome the newest member of the family."

"It's smelling good in here. Need a hand Sasami?" Ryoko materialized with a two-year-old girl in her arms with shoulder length thin silver hair. She was also holding the hand of a three-year-old girl with raven hair in two spiky ponytails. The three-year-old gently let go of Ryoko's hand and walked over to Sasami.

"Can I help?"

"Sure Tenko-chan. Why don't you help Mayuka-chan wash the carrots off?"

"Okay!" She went over to her older sister and commenced with her task.

Ryoko walked over to Sasami and watched her little helpers with a warm smile on her face. The little girl in her arms had yet to detach her thumb from mouth. "Do you want to help too Nagisa-chan?" Sasami asked softly. The little girl merely shook her head no; not bothering to remove her thumb from her mouth. Ryoko held onto her a little tighter.

"How is she doing Ryoko?"

"She's still a little rattled from hearing Ayeka's labor pains. I think she'll be alright seeing as she was already a quiet child." She announced as she shifted Nagisa's weight. Upon hearing voices from the outside, they shifted their attention towards the sliding door leading to the lake. Ayelei, Noike, and Katsuhito calmly walked through.

"Is the baby here yet?" Ayelei asked her sisters when she reached them.

"Not yet." Sasami said as she continued to chop the carrots.

"I'll be in the living room if you all need anything." Katsuhito said as she left the ladies.

"That reminds me," Noike announced, "I received word form Mihoshi and Kiyone a little while ago. They're on their way back. Also, Nobiyuki and Rea want us to call them as soon as the baby is delivered."

At the mention of 'Mihoshi and Kiyone', Mayuka turned around to face Noike. "Are Migume and Kauro coming also?" She asked excitedly referring to Mihoshi and Kiyone's three-year-old sons.

"I would assume so dear." Noike responded positively.

*ring* *ring*

"I'll answer it." Katsuhito said from the living room. "Moshi moshi. This is the Masaki residence. Oh hello Seina. How have you been now a day? That's wonderful. I myself am fine. No not yet. We're still waiting. Actually Washu is taking care of the delivery. I agree. She is in most capable hands. Of course we'll call you as soon as we received word. I will. You too. Good day." He calmly walked back to the kitchen to relay what Seina just told him. "Seina just called. He sends his fondest wishes out to us and wants us to call him when the baby is delivered." He then turned his head to the humanoid Ryo-Ohki. "And he says that Fuku says hello to you all also."

"Meyow! Meyow!" Ryo-Ohki nodded happily.

"It's amazing he can keep up with such news when he has his hands full with traveling space, pleasing his wives, and raising a family." Ryoko commented.

"Seina-oji-san has a bunch of women." Mayuka commented.

"Kids too." Tenko agreed.

"First of all, young ladies, they are his wives. Second of all, your father has quite a few children also." Noike rationed.

"Not like Seina-oji-san." Mayuka and Tenko said in unision.

Ryo-Ohki said something in a slightly disappointing tone that only Ryoko could understand. "What? So I mentioned a couple of times he has a full house. How was I supposed to know the kids would pick up on it?" She said defensively.

A splash of water outside ceased all other conversation. "Looks like Mihoshi and Kiyone are back." Katsuhito commented as he went back into the living room.

The little boys ran into the kitchen where everyone was currently gathered. The first one that spoke was obviously Mihoshi's son: dark skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. "Is the baby here yet?"

"Yeah! Is the baby here yet?" Kauro, Kiyone's son, spoke. He had darker teal hair than his mother, but his gray eyes were like staring at a full moon.

"Not yet." Mayuka and Tenko said in unison.

"How long has she been laboring?" Kiyone asked as she and Mihoshi emerged inside the kitchen.

"A while now. Her labor pains began this morning before breakfast. Unfortunately Nagisa was standing in the door when her contractions began." Sasami explained as the little girl clung to Ryoko.

"Oh poor baby." Mihoshi cooed as she bent down to her level. "Are you feeling a little better?" Mihoshi smiled at her. She visibly grinned with her thumb in her mouth while nodding her head ever so slightly.

"Sasami-oneechan? There are no more carrots." Mayuka announced.

"Is that so? Thank you all for your help, but I can take it from here." Sasami announced as she turned the stove up a little higher.

"Aww…but we didn't get a chance to do anything." Migume whinned as Sasami began adding seasoning to the broth.

Sasami looked at the mothers for help. Luckily Noike spoke up. "Hey you all? How would you like to go wash up for dinner," Protest was written on their face but she continued before they had a chance to say it," on Kyoko?"

"On Kyoko?" Mayuka asked again for reassurance. "Can we Ryoko-mama?"

"Can we Mommy?" Tenko asked cute as she could. Even Ryo-Ohki tugged on Ryoko's sleeve.

"Pretty please?!" Migume and Kauro begged in unison.

Kiyone and Mihoshi looked at each other then at Ryoko. Ryoko shrugged her shoulder and looked back at Noike. "Well…are you absolutely sure? I'm not liable if they damage anything right?"

Noike chuckled at her antics. "Of course not. Kyoko adores visitors and it's been a while since she and Ryo-Ohki have enjoyed each others' company has it not?"

"Then it's alright with me." The kids cheered and said thank you to their respected mothers. "Do you want to go with them?" Ryoko asked Nagisa. She thought for a moment before nodding her head yes-still not bothering to remove her thumb. "Ryo-Ohki is on charge." She announced as she placed Nagisa down beside Ryo-Ohki. Letting go of Ryoko's, Nagisa held on to Ryo-Ohki.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Tenko yelled as they all grabbed hold of Ryo-Ohki.

"Meyow!" With that, they all disappeared from sight.

"Thanks a bunch Noike." Mihoshi hugged her former partner quite hard.

"No…problem." Detaching herself from Mihoshi, she stepped a few steps away. "I'd better get aboard Kyoko to make sure everything is alright. Call me if anything happens."

"Can and will do." Kiyone gave her a thumb up. Pressing a button on her wrist, she disappeared from sight. "I guess I'll go in the living room with Katsuhito. You coming Mihoshi?"

"Yip!" She skipped giddily behind Kiyone out of the kitchen. That left Sasami, Ayelei, and Ryoko.

"I hope everything is alright." Ayelei commented to them.

Ryoko looked at Ayelei before replying. "I'm sure everything is."

"But it's her first child. Aren't there…risks?" She asked Ryoko.

At the thought of 'risks' Sasami stopped what she was doing.

"_Way to worry Sasami Ayelei!" Ryoko scolded Ayelei through their link._

"_I didn't mean it that way! Your births didn't take nearly at long…"_

"_And I had complications with Nagisa! Tenchi or Washu would have let us known if anything was wrong or not."_

"And I will let you know as soon as I'm finished so cut your link from me so I can concentrate!" Washu's voice echoed in their heads.

Both blinked at they cut their link off to Washu. Ayelei glared at Ryoko before addressing her. "Great Ryoko- you got me yelled at!"

"Don't blame me! I told you Washu would let us know if anything was wrong!" She glared back at her.

"What?" Sasami asked in response to their sudden change in subject.

"It's nothing. Washu said she'd let us know as soon as the baby is delivered. Like I said, everything is alright."

Sasami nodded her head at them and continued with the meal preparations- a smile planted on her face.

"Thank you for the food!" The family chorused after the wonderful meal.

"I'm stuffed." Mayuka exclaimed as she stretched her arms.

"Me too." Tenko agreed with her.

"The food was really good Sasami-oneechan." Migume praised her as Kauro nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you all but I had a lot of assistance from my helpers."

"Meyow!" Ryo-Ohki raised her arms into the air.

"Yes you were a big help also Ryo-Ohki." Noike patted her head as Kiyone and Mihoshi began to pick up the dishes.

Nagisa was tempted to place her thumb back in her mouth when a figure caught her attention. Springing from her spot, she ran up to the little scientist. "Nana!" She squealed with delight as she jumped into Washu's waiting arms.

"Hello little one. How was your meal?" She hugged her as she picked her off the ground.

"Good." Her tiny voice squeaked.

Almost at once, Washu was bombarded with questions from everyone. "Alright settle down. Calm down everyone. Tenchi is good. Ayeka is fine. And the baby is healthy." She smiled with triumph plastered over her face.

"Very fortunate news Washu. When did she give birth?" Katsuhito asked.

"About an hour and a half ago." She answered simply

"**Nani [What]!!**" The older ones chorused as once.

"Ano [um]…Washu…why didn't you tell us sooner?" Noike asked a little confused.

"Well Ayeka was dead tired from the birth. And poor Tenchi was in no better shape since he helped with the baby while Ayeka rested. And the clean-up after the birth…" She paused to look at the children hanging on to her words, "…well, it just took a while and I recommended Ayeka rested before anyone was to visit her. Sorry if I kept you all waiting."

"Was is a boy or girl?" Mihoshi asked as she clumsily dropped a plate a little too close to Kiyone's foot.

"Careful Mihoshi!" Kiyone warned, not really wanting to upset the mood with the good news going around.

"Sorry." Mihoshi said sincerely.

"So was it a boy or girl Mom?" Ayelei asked again for Mihoshi.

"A bo…" Washu was cut off with squeals of delight from Mayuka and Tenko.

"A boy! A boy! It's a boy!" Tenko jumped up and down.

"**We have a little brother! We have a little brother**!…" Mayuka sang as she went around in a circle holding Tenko's hand.

"Then it's even!" Ayelei announced.

"Huh? What do you mean even?" Sasami asked.

"Mayuka, Tenko, and Nagisa make it three girls. Now with the baby to join Migume and Kauro, we have three boys!" She smiled brightly. Sasami couldn't help but laugh at her.

Katsuhito smiled brightly as the family talked among themselves. _Good job Ayeka._ He silently praised his sister. "Well I believe I have a few calls to make. Excuse me." He nodded his head as he began walking into the living room to call Tenchi's father and Seina.

"I think I'll join him and call the Imperial Juraian Family. Excuse me also." Noike slightly bowed before stepping back from everyone.

"Tell everyone I said 'hi'." Sasami and Ayelei both asked of Noike.

"Meya Meyow!" Ryo-Ohki agreed as if to say 'me too'.

"Will do." Pressing a button on her wrist again, she transported herself onto Kyoko.

"You're relatively quiet Little Ryoko." Washu looked at her eldest daughter.

_Ryoko, in turn, gave her look of irritation. Washu knew well she didn't like it when she popped in her head when she was quiet because it normally meant she was having a deep conversation within herself. "What are you talking about Washu? There is no need for me to say what everyone else has expressed. Just drop it."_ With that, her link was cut off from Washu.

"My link just got buzzed. What's her problem?" Ayelei asked Washu with a mixture of worry and anger.

"Nothing dear. She's just being Ryoko."

"Nana?" Washu cut off her link to Ayelei to put her full attention on her youngest granddaughter.

"Yes dear?"

"Can we see the baby?"

"Sure but only a few at a time." Winking very discreetly, Washu glanced around the room to see who would volunteer to wait.

"The boys will stay to help Mihoshi and I clean up." Kiyone announced a little too quickly.

"Aww but…" Mihoshi and Migume whined at the same time.

"No buts!" Kiyone pointed a finger at them.

"Okay…" They said in defeat. Kauro just smiled at them.

"I'll put the food up first…" Sasami began to volunteer.

"…And I'll stay and help." Ayelei seconded.

"Meya Meyow!" Ryo-Ohki third the motion with her hand waving back and forth.

"Well that just leaves us for the time being." Washu eyed Ryoko for a brief moment with a cocky smile planted on. That look alone told Ryoko she was up to something. So that's why everyone's volunteering at one time: they want me to go first. As if I need Washu to delegate when I need to see the baby! Glaring at Washu, Ryoko took both little girls by the wrist and teleported them in front of the room she shared with Tenchi and Ayeka.

"Looks like she figured out what I did a little too early." She said out loud for everyone to hear. "Well, better plead my case to her." She said and disappeared from sight." That's very typical of you Ryoko." Washu said playfully as she appeared behind her.

"What are you going on about now Washu?" She asked tetchily, not wanted to argue in front of the children.

Seeing as she was getting a rouse out of Ryoko, Washu kept her little banter going. "You would think that being a wife of Tenchi would make you a little less aggressive."

"What…is…your…point!" Ryoko balled her fist, trying hard to keep her composure.

Washu's expression softened as she opened their link again. "Don't be so sensitive I'm just teasing with you."

"Hmph." Ryoko turned her head to the door.

"I know you're happy for Ayeka. It's nothing wrong with showing you care." Washu said softly to her.

Ryoko knocked on the door to the room. A soft 'come in' came from the other side. Before walking in, Ryoko answered Washu. I know that. With that, she entered the room with both girls by the hands.

"Good girl Ryoko." Washu smiled as she placed Nagisa on the floor. Holding her hand, Washu looked down at her. "Ready to see your little brother?" The little girl nodded her head as they proceeded into the room.

Washu took her place beside Ryoko as they watched the girls surround the bed Ayeka was lying in. "Ayeka-mama? Are you alright?" Mayuka asked quietly as she watched the new mother rock her little blanket.

"I am a bit tired but I'm fine dear." Ayeka smiled at the little girl. A bunch of black of hair caused her eyes to look at Tenchi. Her smile widened as she saw Tenko climb into Tenchi's lap.

"Daddy's tired." She proclaimed as Tenchi wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah but I'm feeling a lot better now that you're all here." He kissed the top of her head. A small whimper caused everyone to look at the squirming blanket Ayeka was holding. "Looks like he's waking up." Tenchi said as he ushered everyone close. "Minna [Everyone]? Meet the newest member of our family…"

Ayeka pulled the blanket from the baby's face. Ryoko was the first one to notice something about him. "He looks just like Tenchi did when he was a baby!" She said with surprise clearly in her voice.

Tenko looked at the baby and scrunched her eyebrows together. "No he doesn't Mommy. His hair is not the same color." She pointed out.

Upon hearing the new voices, the baby carefully opened his eyes for the first time. "His eyes are different too." Mayuka pointed out also.

"Wut dat?" Nagisa pointed to his face from her spot beside Mayuka.

Indeed the baby was different from Tenchi: his hair was violet instead of black, his eyes were a crimson color-like Ayeka's, and he had two small green lines in the middle of his forehead. Ironically enough, the lines were arranged in a way that if you drew a line across the top of them, it would make a small triangle.

Regardless of what her daughters told her, she still saw Tenchi as a baby all those many years ago. Slightly chuckling to herself, she thought. I guess they will see it for themselves when they get older.

After focusing his eyes as well as he could, he looked around at the faces staring back at him. He saw everyone in the room. His gazing was almost done until his eyes looked up at Ayeka. She smiled so lovingly at him. "Hello son. Welcome to the family." She spoke gently to him. In response, he gave her the biggest smiles a newborn baby could give- as if he was acknowledging he knew she was his mother. A tiny tear escaped her eyes as she brought him up for a small kiss on his head.

"Ryoko? Come closer." Tenchi beckoned her when he saw how quiet she was being. Too quiet for Ryoko. He thought as he remembered with her own daughters how talkative she was. Seeing as how Tenko had Tenchi's lap to herself, she opted to sit on the bed beside Ayeka.

"Here." Ayeka leaned toward Ryoko. It took Ryoko a moment to register what she was saying before looking at the baby.

"You sure?" She said not too certain.

"Of course. We may not see eye to eye, but we both have something in common…" She slightly blushed after glancing at Tenchi. "When we agreed to marry Tenchi, we understood what we were getting into. I was depressed when you began conceiving children and I was not. You told me then it would happen when it was suppose to and not to worry over it. You then told me that your children were mine also because we are a family. You even allowed them to call me 'Ayeka-mama'. I am now returning your kindness: my son is your son also!" She said with such pride in her heart. The abundance of emotions were running through her as more tears of joy threatened to fall.

Ryoko was quite taken back to what the first princess was saying. She was jealous that Ayeka was going to have a baby because Tenchi gave nearly most if not all attention to her. Of course it didn't change with the children, but he took care to be more affectionate with her than Ryoko herself.

It's not like she could blame them though. There were times when they thought Ayeka couldn't bare children because Ryoko was the current breadwinner in that department. When she finally did get pregnant, Washu told her that she was border lining a high-risk pregnancy and to be as careful as she could not to overexert herself: both physically and emotionally. Despite that, everyone was happy for them, including Ryoko.

"Alright princess don't go soft on me here. I'll hold the little bundle of joy." She tried to act like herself as much as she could. Too bad everyone knew she was just trying to keep hold of her reputation of being a hard-ass. Which, in fact, was slowly deteriorating everyday she spent with her children. "Hey there little man." Ryoko nearly whispered to him. In turn, he smiled at her also. "Hey! He likes me." She began to slowly rock the baby back and forth.

"Baby…baby…" She trailed off and suddenly had a blank look on her face.

"What's wrong Ryoko?" Ayeka said with slight panic in her voice.

"Nothing. It just hit me that I don't know what the little guy's name is. I mean, I can't keep calling him baby." She smiled at Ayeka before handing him back to her.

"Hm…Tenchi?" Ayeka looked at him sweetly.

"Well Ryoko, truth is we wanted to discuss names with everyone here. You know, like a family affair?" He blushed while he stumbled over his words. "Cheezy huh?"

"Yeah. But it's sweet." Ryoko added as Nagisa walked over to her. As she placed her in her lap, Mayuka slid in the bed beside Ayeka. Turning with Nagisa, Ryoko's whole body was seated on the bed as Tenchi turned the chair to face Ayeka better with Tenko still in his lap.

"How about Taro?" Tenko asked.

"We already have a cousin named Taro." Mayuka stated.

"Chibi?" Nagisa said.

"Nagi-chan? We can't call him that 'cause he's not gonna stay small." Mayuka explained to her. "How about Sora or Tori? That's pretty."

"They sound like girl names!" Tenko challenged.

"Does not!" Mayuka stated defensively.

"Does too!" Tenko said a bit louder to match Mayuka's tone.

"Girls don't fight. We can come to a compromise about this…" Tenchi stopped himself when he realized he had been doing the same for Ryoko and Ayeka- although not as frequently.

Ayeka and Ryoko couldn't help but chuckle at him. "I personally don't have much of a preference for names. Just say what you think and we'll vote on it." Ayeka included.

"Well, I've always enjoyed the cherry blossoms when they bloom but…" He looked at Tenko as she nodded her head.

"Yip. Sakura is a girl name." Not even Mayuka could argue with that.

"I say his name has to be something unique. Not named after someone or something particular. Something none of us will think of. Something simple, yet unique only to him…"

"Tsushi…"

"Huh?" Ryoko stopped her rant as everyone stared at Nagisa in her lap. "What was that Nagisa?" She gently removed Nagisa's thumb from her mouth.

"Tsushi…" She smiled big.

"Sushi? She wants to name him after food?" Mayuka looked at her weirdly.

"How about Yosho? He's a hero in the stories Oji-san tells us about!" Tenko nearly squealed in Tenchi's lap.

"I'll bet he does…" Tenchi muttered under his breath. Grandpa really shouldn't fill their heads up with his stories so much…

"Ryoko-mama said it didn't have to be after anyone." Mayuka challenged her this time.

"So!" Tenko looked at her again with fierce eyes. "All you said are girl names!" She mocked Mayuka. A looked from Ryoko ceased all arguing. This is gonna take a while. She thought to herself.

"Why don't you just mix all the names together…" Mayuka muttered under her breath that made Ryoko give her a final look that said 'don't test my patience.'

"That's a wonderful idea Mayuka!" Ayeka smiled brightly at everyone.

"Wouldn't that be a long name?" Tenchi asked with a bit of sweat on his brow.

"Not if I shorten the names and take certain characters out of each…"

"Well enlighten us princess. What did you have in mind?" Ryoko leaned in.

"…Tsuyoshi." She smiled lovingly at the baby again as she said it- as if trying to see if the name fit the person she was addressing.

Little did they know, Washu had slipped downstairs with the rest of the family. "They are all really happy up there. I think it would be best if we waited until tomorrow to see the baby. You know- give them more time alone?" She suggested to everyone.

"Aw…but I wanted to see the baby." Mihoshi whined for the umpteenth time.

"Me too…" Migume whined with her.

"Don't worry- we'll get to see him tomorrow." Kiyone tried to raise their spirits.

"Really?" Kauro asked with all his cuteness.

"Really." Kiyone nodded her head to him.

"Do you at least know his name?" Ayelei looked with curious eyes at Washu.

"Nope. They were deciding baby names when I slipped out." Washu looked slightly confused for a moment as she scanned the room.

"What's wrong?" Ayelei asked her tiny mother.

"Where are Sasami and Ryo-Ohki?" A tiny snore got her attention before anyone could answer. Over in the couch (in front of the TV none the less) were Sasami with a humanoid Ryo-Ohki in her lap. Both were sleeping quite peacefully. Summoning her laptop, Washu typed a few keys. Out of nowhere, a void appeared in the room. Reaching her hand inside, she pulled out a blanket with carrot stitching. Laying it across the two, she stepped back and observed them. You two have had a busy day. Haven't you? She thought with a smile plastered on her face.

As if a chain reaction had occurred, Migume and Kauro began yawning and stretching. "Let's get you two ready for bed." Kiyone announced as she picked up Kauro.

"But I'm not even *yawn * sleepy…" He snaked his arms around Kiyone's neck and craned his chin into the crook of her neckline.

"Yeah…me…either…" Migume attempted to keep his eyes open and talk at he same time.

"Maybe…but if you sleep now, you'll get up earlier to see the new baby." Mihoshi coaxed the boys as she too picked up Migume.

"U-huh…" Both boys attempted to agree as they continued to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight you four." Washu said as the foursome went upstairs to their shared rooms.

"I'm gonna head off to bed too. Unless you need help getting Sasami and Ryo-Ohki moved?" Ayelei asked Washu.

"Nah let 'em sleep down here for the night. They've been running since this morning. I'm going to run in my lab and do some last minute preps before going to sleep. You go on ahead."

"Alright. Night Mom." She pecked Washu on the cheek before disappearing out of sight.

"Well, better get those baby proof modifications done." She said to noone in particular. Taking one more glance at Sasami and Ryo-Ohki, she silently walked to her lab and began her work- the door disappearing behind her.

[Outside]

The moon was alluring and the stars shined brighter than ever. The only sounds currently being made were from the crickets and the wind. Two logged guardians shared a friendly conversation during this serene moment.

{Azaka} It is wonderful out here tonight isn't it?

{Kamidake} That it is. And what a wonderful day it has been: Ayeka-sama has given birth to a son!

{Azaka} Is that why such tranquility in the air is out and about?

{Kamidake} I do believe so.

{Azaka} Then they'd better prepare themselves, for tomorrow a new life begins for the newest member of the family!


End file.
